


Beside the white chickens

by TheRedWheelbarrow (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Language Kink, Light Angst, M/M, can be either - Freeform, kind of, obviously tyrell is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/TheRedWheelbarrow
Summary: Elliot is having a meltdown because of his loneliness. He didn't expect, by coincidence or fate, for Tyrell to show up in the middle of the night at his apartment.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Beside the white chickens

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Red Wheelbarrow poem obviously. It is indeed a bit of a silly poem but I looked up the meaning of it and it's about having someone during tough times. The fact that Tyrell canonically opens up about this piece of poem to Elliot/Mr.Robot and then the operation is named after that poem gets me every time man. Anyway this has nothing to do with the fic lmao, except for the needing someone in tough times. 
> 
> ~Comments and kudos would be very well appreciated
> 
> Warning: This is very gay!

There it was again. That crushing loneliness that I’ve been trying hard to avoid. Maybe I wasn’t trying hard enough. Hell, I wasn’t even trying, was I? I shut everyone out of my life, regardless their feelings towards me. I don’t want to be alone but I’m scared to be with others. I try to run away from that anxiety of having to talk to someone else, even if they’re close (like Darlene) only to end up all by myself. 

I can’t stop my overflowing tears as I tremble, sitting down on the floor against the wall right next to my bed, my usual crying spot. I prefer having a breakdown here rather than in the bed, because otherwise I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop. The bed always seems like a safe place for your emotions, and that’s exactly why I avoid it. There you have no choice but to be honest with yourself about your feelings, even if they come from somewhere that is not real. 

I suddenly freeze for a moment as my heart skips a beat. Someone’s knocking on my door. And they seem pretty frantic, although I don’t hear anyone calling out for me. And this goes on for a while, feels like eternity but it must have been only a minute. I decide to keep ignoring, I’m in no emotional condition to handle whoever it is right now. Therefore, I resume crying. Hating myself for not letting anyone in, in both literal and figurative sense. There’s an opportunity of social interaction right there by the other side of the door, even if it’s a seller or if somebody got the wrong address or whatever, it would still get rid of a momentary loneliness for about a minute. Then what’s the use of it anyway? it’s not like it was going to cure me from my sadness. 

That’s when I hear that obnoxious clicking sound on the door, as its knob slowly turns around. At first, I thought it was my imagination, since I’ve been in this situation one billion times. Then I hear the door opening and the clear careful footsteps entering my apartment. It was probably Darlene wanting someplace to crash for the night. However, I felt something was weird. She’s not really the silent type, Darlene would definitely be yelling at me by now or at least speaking loudly as she always does. The fear runs through my body of thinking it’s a thief or something worse. I shoot my eyes open as I stand up with a start, my heart racing as I see no other than Tyrell closing the door behind him, a confused look on his face.  _ I’m  _ the one confused; and a bit self-conscious as I was only wearing a black t-shirt and boxer like shorts.

“What are you doing here?” I ask in a raspy voice, my throat still sore from all the crying.

I was scared that Tyrell was going to get me dragged into a mess again because he’s done something bad. And for some reason, I seemed to always be his escape or the solution to his problems.

But Tyrell didn’t answer, he only approached slowly, keeping a good amount of distance between where he was standing and where I was by now, in front of the bed. Something in the Swede’s eyes told me that there was nothing to worry about because he hadn’t done anything and nothing has happened. Why Tyrell was there is then a mystery. One that I didn’t find enough will to care at the moment because I was in the middle of a mental breakdown and it didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

“Elliot, what’s wrong?” His voice was  unbearably soft. Too soft and I didn’t deserve such care. 

I collapsed on the floor again, my back hitting the front of my bed as I tried really hard not to resume crying in front of Tyrell. But it was awfully hard. I’ve been bottling up my emotions for far too long and now everything seems to be coming down to the crushing reality of how much a failure I was. How alone I was. Yet there stood Tyrell, with his eyes growing a bit wider the moment I started crying again but then his gaze suddenly faltering. 

“Nothing.” I managed to get out by some miracle. My voice cracking a bit in a way I would have thought embarrassing if I could even think straight.

Tyrell was already in front of me, silently staring at my horrible state before sitting right next to me, invading my personal bubble, a very Tyrell thing to do. For once though, I didn’t mind. I couldn’t even think properly, all that ran through my mind were crumpled and mixed up thoughts and feelings. Nothing made sense and maybe I didn’t want to make sense out of anything. I felt heavy under Tyrell’s stare. It wasn’t a judging or pitiful stare; it was actually very gentle. The look that the only person I ever saw Tyrell look at like that was me. However, he then stopped looking at me and just slightly pushed his shoulder against mine, telling me he was right here with me with his body language. 

I hated how much it comforted me. 

I never thought from all the people in the world, Tyrell would be the one to be able to comfort me right now. I was always shutting him out and yet he always followed me, ignoring my harsh words and seeing the best of me even though I myself couldn’t possibly see it. I never understood him. Why on earth was Tyrell always so keen on becoming closer to me? He went to great lengths just for that. Some part of it was to Mr. Robot, but in Tyrell’s mind the two of us were basically the same and he didn’t mind that problem of mine at all. It’s almost as if nothing could make him give up on me. And that hurts. Because I didn’t feel deserving of that perseverance, and I never thought I’d actually feel guilty about being such an asshole to him in his hard times, when he’s sitting right next to me on my hard time. That stupid ‘Red Wheelbarrow’ poem that Tyrell opened up to me about never made this much sense. Tyrell was being my white chicken now. 

“Did something happen?” Tyrell hesitantly asked, noticing how my tears weren’t as frantic anymore. 

I simply shook my head, embarrassment filling my mind. Nothing happened and yet here I was crying like it was the end of the world in front of him. How much more pathetic could I be? 

“Okay.” Tyrell nodded, his voice still soft, not even a single hint of judging in it, his shoulder pressing further onto my body, to make sure that I know that he’s not going anywhere if I don’t want him to. 

And so far, I didn’t reject him, therefore Tyrell took it as a good sign. 

I was feeling much better knowing that I wasn’t physically alone, and slowly after a couple of minutes, my tears ceased completely, even though that lingering pain in my chest kept on hurting. Maybe Tyrell was the perfect person to be here with me right now after all. He was the only person I knew who actually treated me like if I was something special. And I’ve never felt special to someone before.  Of course there’s Darlene, but our relationship is pretty much like an obligatory bond for being siblings who went through tough times rather than her actually liking me because there’s something that she sees different in me. Unlike Tyrell. Who ever since we’ve met has been drawn to me and never gave up on me ever since. We sure had our downfalls, but, in the end, he never changed towards me. 

Suddenly Tyrell stands up and I panic for a moment, thinking he’s going to leave and already missing the warmth of him right next to me. However, before I can fully begin panicking, he’s soon back with a glass of water in his hand. With a small sad smile on his face, he gives it to me. I drink it slowly, still trying to process everything that’s going on. My thoughts are becoming clearer; therefore, my questions are becoming bigger. 

“Why did you come here?” I asked in a low shaky voice, still not used to talking out loud after crying, especially when it was with someone who made me nervous. 

Tyrell seemed startled for a moment, breaking eye contact as he stammered a bit to get the answer out of him. It was almost as if he was too ashamed to say it.

“It’s nothing.” He managed out, before looking at me and knowing that they didn’t usually visit each other in the middle of the night. “I mean, it’s not important now.”

I know what he meant by that, but I still wanted to know. Nevertheless, I was scared that if I kept pushing for answers, he would push me for answers as well. However, I didn’t need to do anything as Tyrell decided to keep going himself.

“I just... Really wanted to see you.” Tyrell continued weakly, with another sad smile. “I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not.”

I felt the heat rush through my face as I heard those words leave my mouth, startling the both of us for a mere second. The tension left in the air was too thick and I felt like I had to elaborate on what I said to make it better.

“I’m glad that you came here.” I barely managed out, looking away.

I couldn’t stand looking at those eyes for too long, they were hypnotising. And the way he looked at me was too special for me to handle that kind of smothering affection.

Tyrell’s eyes held a beautiful mix of surprise and joy upon hearing those words I just let out. And now that I come to think about it, it’s probably the first time I’ve ever said something nice to him. The thought of that increased the pain in my chest. What a horrible person I was. Sure, Tyrell was not exactly just a victim, he’s done some fucked up things and he was neither the sanest. But didn’t I do a lot of bad things as well? Wasn’t I pretty fucking insane myself? What right do I have to judge him? I am truly an idiot.

The tall Swede probably noticed the change in my eyes as I started to overthink, because his expression grew uncomfortable. He was probably overthinking too, guessing that I regretted what I just said or didn’t actually mean it or that he wasn’t sure if he was helping or making things worse for me. Tyrell was an open book and an extremely easy one to read. And he never tried to change that around me, as if he doesn’t mind that I can actually see him.

“I should get going.” He said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. “You should rest.”

I gulped. 

“It’s late.” He added aimlessly.

He noticed my lack of response and took it as my answer, as people who met with me often had to do, since sometimes I didn’t feel like talking. Tyrell looked perplexed and turned around to leave, reaching to the door as if it was the most painful thing to do at the moment. But in his mind, Tyrell knew he had no place here beside me. Except he has.

“Stay.”

Tyrell froze for a moment before turning back to my direction. His gaze was wondering, questioning if I was sure about that. I kept eye contact for enough time to make him realise that I meant it. The taller man nodded before removing his suit jacket and placing it on one of the chairs, and slowly made his way towards me again. Tyrell stood for a moment in front of me, as if unsure if he was allowed to do what he wanted to. Then he was sitting right next to me on the floor in front of my bed again. 

As we got comfortable with each other’s warmth once more, I did something I never thought I would have. Something I probably wouldn’t have done if I wasn’t so messed up right now. I laid my head on Tyrell’s shoulder, and he hesitantly responded with placing his head against mine. It was comforting. I felt like the world revolved around the two of us at the moment, and that meant I wasn’t alone anymore. Therefore, I slowly reached my hand out to his, holding it as Tyrell’s breath hitched in a small hint of delightful surprise before intertwining his fingers with mine. We stayed like this for a while, and Tyrell’s heartbeat was loud enough for me to hear. 

“Where is he?”

I know he was probably asking about Mr. Robot and if he didn’t keep me  company . 

“I don’t know. Haven’t seen him in a while.” I spoke the truth.

I felt Tyrell’s small nod before he pressed even closer to me. He really seemed like the type to like a lot of physical contact and to be needy for attention judging by the way he was always invading my personal space every time we talked. I usually  _ do  _ mind physical contact, but with him it was different for some reason. And it’s not like I wasn’t needy myself right now. Probably even more than him, or at least, he can handle his loneliness better.

I broke his heart so many times that he probably got used to it.

I try to shake those thoughts off my head. I don’t want to start crying again and he was right here with me now, and that’s all it should matter. 

Tyrell started caressing my hand with the light touch of the tip of his fingers as he noticed me starting to tense up again. His touch distracted me from my thoughts, for it was unbelievably gentle, handling me as if I was some sort of precious fragile relic. It made my heart flutter.

“Do you want to do something?” He asked innocently, thinking it was better to keep my mind distracted from my thoughts. And he was right.

However, there was a problem. I have absolutely no fucking idea what the two of us could do. What were our common interests besides hacking and taking down conglomerates? 

I didn’t have any better idea, so before I could overthink it, we decided to watch something together. And  of course I just had to pick that god awful horror movie Darlene and I watched a lot, including when our  _ fsociety _ __ idea started. Tyrell was definitely going to think it was stupid and judge my taste in movies, but a part of me knew he would also understand the meaning it had to me. Not that I cared too much, since the idea to watch this film was nothing more than a time killer to lift the tension left between us.

I moved to sit beside Tyrell in the couch after I put the DVD on, not sitting as close as before, but enough to know each other was there. As I expected, Tyrell was confused halfway through the movie, wondering why such a movie existed, but soon started to pin-point the things together. 

“ So this is where the idea of that silly mask came from.” He phrased it more as a surprised understanding than a question. Chuckling a bit afterwards, as if it was unbelievable. 

I simply nodded in response, even though he was looking at the screen. 

Before we could even finish the movie, I felt myself drifting away in the couch. The familiar sounds from the screen nothing but white noise to my ears, as the entire situation started to feel like a dream. I was sure at some point I was going to wake up alone in the couch, only to find out I’ve been alone this whole time and it has all been a dream or a vivid imagination. 

But I didn’t. 

When I woke up, I was laying in my bed. I opened up my eyes only to see that I was truly alone. It was almost 5AM but I knew it wasn’t all a dream. I panicked and with a start I practically jumped as I called out to him.

“Tyrell?!” 

I was hyperventilating by now. No. There’s no way I’m alone again. Where is he? Why did he go? What did I do? What happened? Why was I all by myself again? 

I could feel the tears starting to prick at the back of my eyes again when suddenly I heard rushed footsteps towards my bed. 

“I’m here, Elliot!" Tyrell stood beside where I was sitting on the bed, worry splayed on his face. 

I wasn’t alone.

“I’m here.” He repeated softly as he crouched beside my bed. His eyes assuring me this was real. 

I’m not alone. 

“You fell asleep on the couch so I brought you here.” Tyrell began to explain. “I’ve been on the couch the entire time; I didn’t leave you for a second.”

It was almost as if he could read my mind. 

“O-okay.” I stuttered, regaining my breath and control over the situation.

Tyrell placed his hand on his face, with his elbow on the edge of the bed, leaning against his palm as he carefully looked at me.

“I’m not going anywhere until you  _ shoo _ __ me to stay away.”

His tone was serious, his eyes kind, but he soon continued.

“Of course, only for a while though. Then I’ll come back to annoy you as I’ve always done.” 

He concluded with a chuckle, breaking into a smile. A beautiful honest smile. Lining perfectly with his facial features, a bit of his smile covered by the hand that held his face. Not the type of smile Tyrell used to be eloquent, to gain something or to be polite with those corporate assholes. No, this was the type of smile he only displayed to me, or so I’d like to believe. My heart melted at the beautiful sight it created, sending butterflies all over my stomach. 

I must have smiled too. Because Tyrell’s cute smile soon faltered, overwhelmed by the surprise on his face. Fuck, I had never given an honest smile to Tyrell, have I? That was probably the first time he saw me smile. The first time he managed to make me smile too. Surely Mr. Robot had never smiled to him as well, mostly just grinned or smirked. This was a whole new different thing. 

The tension was back in the air. It all seemed surreal, to both of us. We were both shocked at how I was feeling towards Tyrell. He probably thought this was a dream as well, didn’t he? This is all too good to be true.

I want him to remind me that I’m not alone. I  _ need  _ him. And he probably needs me too.

“Were you sleeping on the couch?” I asked to break the ice, turning my gaze towards the living room part of my apartment. 

“I only napped a bit. I’ve been meaning to be ready if you called out for me, but I fell asleep.”

Tyrell also broke the eye contact, stating the facts. 

“You don’t have to.” I mildly answered. Which was a pretty confusing answer.

He looked at me as if waiting for me to elaborate if he didn’t have to stay awake for me, come to me or something else.

“You can sleep in the bed with me.” 

His eyes widened for a second, not quite believing in anything just yet. I couldn’t believe it either. Never had I thought I’d be offering to share my bed with Tyrell  Wellick . 

Tyrell nodded as he got up, walking towards the other side of the bed. He removed his tie, turned his back to me to not make this awkward (Specially because I was accidentally staring) as he undid his belt and threw it alongside his now removed and folded pants on the somewhat neat floor. He was going to remove his shirt to be more comfortable, but decided to leave it on for the sake of it all and only undid a few buttons. When Tyrell turned around to get in bed, I tried my best not to stare as I laid back down again, facing the wall opposite to him, where my computer desk was. This way my back was turned to him, not requiring any visual contact for whatever interaction we have.

It was a bit awkward at first, the two of us nervous for some reason. Tyrell wasn’t sure what was the distance he should keep from me and what was the line between okay and making me uncomfortable. I wanted him to get closer to me, and he probably wanted it too. Tyrell sure as hell didn’t lack the confidence or courage to do it, he just didn’t know if I was okay with it. 

“Can you... Come closer?” I asked lightly as I gulped, voice faltering at the start. 

I felt the blood rushing through my face the moment I heard the sheets behind move, as he got closer to me, laying his head on the edge of the pillow on his side. Still not close enough.

“Closer.” 

This time Tyrell moved until he was laying his head on the same pillow as me, and I could tell he was facing towards my back as I felt his heavy and warm breath against the skin on my nape. I slightly shivered. 

“Like this?” He almost whispered it in my ear. 

“H- Hug me.” I whispered back. “Please.”

And  so he did. Carefully putting his arms around me, snuggling in closer to my body seeking for warmth. A type of warmth only pure affection could bring, it was sweet and it was too much. I felt like I was going insane again. I heard him sigh into the back of my neck, nuzzling a bit with the hair growing on the start of my head. I’m glad we’re laying down, because if circumstances were others I would had fallen down because my limbs felt weak. Tyrell was hacking my senses and completely taking over me.

We stayed like this for a good while. And I could almost feel myself drifting away again, but I tried my hardest to not fall asleep. Because I know once I wake up this would all be over. I don’t want this to end. I want to stay right here like this forever and forget about everything that has happened in my life. In our lives.

I could feel by Tyrell’s uneven breath that he was still awake as well, probably thinking the same. Wanting the same thing as I wanted. Not wanting to let go, not now that we finally managed to hold on to each other. I suddenly felt the need to see him. Even though what I see is not trustworthy, I wanted to know for sure that this was real. 

I turned around so now we were facing each other. Since he was taller than me, his head was a bit higher up on the pillow, but he soon adjusted himself to be face to face with me. He looked deep into my eyes, those beautiful greyish blue sad eyes that withheld some complexity to it. A code I couldn’t quite break sometimes. I hid my face in his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He always smelled so good with his expensive cologne. When I looked back up at  him, I could see that he was staring at me with the same intensity, his lips twitching into a small smile. 

“Du  är så söt ” 

I looked away in a tinge of embarrassment. I did not expect him to talk in Swedish to me and I oddly enjoyed it. Then I squinted my eyes in a bit of frustration. What did that mean? It sounded good but I’m not sure what that means. 

“What does it mean?” 

Tyrell kept smiling softly at me, caressing my face with his thumb. 

“I said that you are very cute.” 

I shivered a bit, looking away for a moment again. Nonsense. 

That’s when Tyrell started to whisper a string of Swedish things to me, filled with such an intensity that I was growing more ashamed by the second. It’s almost as if he was saying  everything he ever wanted to tell me but in a language he knew I wouldn’t understand so I couldn’t judge him or feel weirded by it. I finally couldn’t take it anymore and I decided to shut him up.

With my lips. On his. 

It was awkward. I’m definitely not good at these things, specially under stress. It was a small peck, but even if it was a bit too fast it still felt somehow right. I could only taste for a mere second his soft lips, but I already knew I wanted more of it. However, unlike him, I was not very courageous when it came to this. I felt nervous as I waited for Tyrell’s reaction, it seemed to be taking too long for him to respond in any way, even though it has probably been only a few seconds. Whether it was to push me away or to be surprised, scared- anything at all; I felt like I wanted to hide and die once and for all in this between moment.

His thumb had stopped caressing my face, he was visibly frozen, trying to process if what had just happened was real. I kept on growing even more nervous, maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Maybe I fucked it all up. Oh shit, I did fuck it all up, didn’t I? Tyrell is going to misunderstand and be heartbroken and be pissed and is going to leave. And I’m going to be all alone again.

Before I could keep overthinking all the possible nightmares, I was soon dazed by the Swede’s lips on mine again. This time, it was a proper kiss and Tyrell held onto me ever so softly, controlling the kiss with expertise. He pressed harder, almost as if he couldn’t quite control himself for the initial moments, before relaxing again and being gentle, not wanting to scare me away. When we broke the kiss, I kept looking at him with half-lidded eyes, still blissed and not thinking too much for once. Tyrell looked at me as if he couldn’t quite believe what was happening, wanting to kiss me further but waiting patiently for me to give him any sign that I wanted it too. And fuck I wanted it as badly as him. 

I slowly moved myself even closer to him, bringing my lips inches away from his so he could take the hint to keep going. And he didn’t need to be told twice. Tyrell brought our lips together once more, this time for an open-mouthed kiss. It was filled with need and lust, the result of a long-term unresolved tension between them. A long-term want. I could feel that he’s dreamt about doing this for far too long that the thought of it actually coming to reality seemed impossible. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I gladly responded with mine, a sensual dance taking place as we tried to slow down our kissing. I was the first to break the kiss gasping for air, something that Tyrell didn’t even care to need at the moment. I could see it in his glassy eyes, he only wanted me right now. Maybe that’s what he always wanted. The reason behind that I still don’t know. Why me after all when he could have anyone? 

I push those lingering thoughts aside as we resume our kissing, a bit slower this time, Tyrell’s controlling pace driving me insane. He tastes so good, feels so good and I wonder why I had never considered this before. I actually have thought about it sometimes, but never thought this could truly happen. Tyrell’s hands started to skim all over my body, and I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears as he started to kiss my jaw and down my neck. He licked the underside of my earlobe before attacking my ear, making me shiver and a small noise escaping along. Although Tyrell’s movements tried to remain calm and assertive, I could feel the need building up inside him so badly that his hands were a bit shaky whenever he dragged his hands all over me. 

I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do, but I was receiving all the attention. I started to fumble with Tyrell’s shirt remaining buttons, but I was so nervous and shaky that I could barely get one or two open. His hands soon came to the rescue as he helped me unbutton his own shirt, removing it right after and throwing god knows where. Tyrell pressed his thigh between my legs and I gasped in surprise, shamefully grinding my erection down his leg. I was truly touch-starved but Tyrell seemed the same as he pressed his thigh even further. He proceeded to remove my t-shirt, also throwing it somewhere out of the way, finally being able to feel my stomach, my chest, my shoulders. He seemed in a trance by it all, by seeing  _ me  _ and I felt a bit shy under his worshipping stare. That’s when he stopped at a familiar scar.  _ The shot wound.  _ His eyes looked a bit sad as he caressed it, apologising with his worried gaze to me. There is no need to linger on those memories. I kissed him and returned the touches on his broad chest, his skin so soft and clear, mixing perfectly with my darker skin. I felt his muscles and down his soft abs, cherishing every inch of his body. Then I finally groped the tent in his crotch through his expensive boxers, looking him in the eyes as I did it, making sure that he knows that I want him as badly as he wants me.

“Elliot.” He breathed out in my ear, the heat from my face went all over my body until it reached my groin.

Tyrell slid down my underwear until it reached my thighs, grabbing my cock as he stared deep into my eyes. I moaned at the contact, my head already starting to feel dizzy. He started to work his hand slowly at first, gripping a bit tighter at the base, sliding all over to the head, playing with it with his thumb. His hands were very big, and his entire build was big compared to me. I wasn’t sure what to do with my hands now, I accidentally faltered my movements as I was going to start touching him too. 

“Just hold on to me and let me make you feel good.” He breathily whispered in my ear.

I blushed a bit but nodded, holding onto his shoulders as he continued to work on my cock. Tyrell kept kissing me all over, before settling down in my mouth again, sensually invading my mouth with his tongue as I could barely react with all the arousal I was feeling. He moved his tongue inside my mouth in time with his hand on my cock, and I moaned thinking about other places I wanted his skilled tongue to be working on. I broke the kiss as I started shuddering and panting louder when he increased the speed on his hand, my cock already leaking lots of precum. Without noticing, I started to moan Tyrell’s name between gasps, holding tighter onto him. I opened my eyes only to see Tyrell hunched over me, his hungry and lustful eyes looking at me all along as I let embarrassing noises escape my lips. His mouth is slightly opened, as if he’s almost getting off by looking at me in this state alone. I hide my face in his neck as he starts to increase the speed even more and the  sounds I make become louder, and before I can even process anything anymore I ‘m coming with Tyrell’s name on my tongue as I tightly hug him. 

I try to regain my breath, panting heavily as I feel all the tension leave my body. Although I’m relaxed, I’m slightly embarrassed and look at Tyrell’s lustful eyes shyly. He’s still looking at me as if I’m something precious and rare. And he’s painfully hard. I gulp as I try to think a way of repaying his care. He keeps kissing me all over until I turn around and slip my underwear further down my legs, opening a bit of space between my thighs as I try to get the idea across. 

I can hear Tyrell’s breath hitch and tremble with excitement before he pulls down his underwear and I can  _ feel  _ how hard he is against my back as he presses against me, letting out a shaky breath. He positions his cock between my thighs,  my cum dripping down plus the small amount of sweat making enough lube to make this comfortable and not rigid. He slides in between as he holds onto my hip. Guiding his cock in and out from the small space I make available, and I can hear him moan against my ear as he starts to set a faster pace. The way he sensually moves and moans shamelessly against me would be enough to make me hard again if I was any bit younger or more active. I can hear him whispering my name over and over again, almost like he can’t help it and that sends shivers down my spine. He starts to fasten up his pace, he is basically gasping by now, mixing my name with some Swedish words that sound way too hot muffled in my ear. It’s when Tyrell is about to come that my heart stops and I have to control myself not to get aroused again and too happy about it.

“I love you.”

Tyrell keeps saying and moaning that over and over again until he’s coming on my back as he hugs me for dear life. When he comes down from his high, his breath is heavy and he turns me around to look me in the face. I’m quite shy by the entire situation, but I would be lying to myself if I said I didn’t enjoy every bit of it. He smiles and fuck, my brain is going to crash if he keeps doing that. 

“You’re the cute one.” I manage to say avoiding eye contact.

He chuckles in response before moving to get up. I panic. Is he going to lea-

“I’ll be  right back.” Tyrell cuts off my thoughts as he can probably hear them by now. 

The blond Swede goes to the bathroom and returns with a piece of cloth with warm water on it, cleaning the two of us carefully and gently. He lays down by my side again, lazily bringing me closer to him and hugging. I was right about my theory of Tyrell liking too much physical contact. However, I don’t mind it if it’s him. Besides, it’s like he’s making sure to me that he won’t go away.

The sun was already rising by the time Tyrell fell asleep. His face looked as if he was in heaven, extremely happy and satisfied with it all. I hope I can put that look on his face more times. I prefer that happiness that I cause on him rather than the tears I’ve made him shed so many times. It was only when I thought he was asleep that I managed to whisper.

“I love you too.”

Oh shit. He blushed. 

He was still awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so pardon any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I might write more on these two. Also follow me on instagram for vid edits (Tyrelliot edits coming soooon): @gabesguizi


End file.
